


In Time.

by omgbellamy



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Culebras, Evil, F/M, Forgiveness, Love, Original Character Death(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption, Religion, SethKate - Freeform, endgame! sethkate!, kate is dark!, seth just wants forgiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbellamy/pseuds/omgbellamy
Summary: Based on the Sethkate scene in 3x07. Seth and Kate during and post-Amaru. Seth and Kate are both fucked up by the pain Amaru has inflicted. Kate said she can't forgive Seth, but she also says a lot of other things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 'Tis I! SethKate in Episode 7 killed me. It was perfectly heartbreaking and angsty and everything I wanted and didn't want for them in one giant SK sandwich. DJ and Madie were amazing!.
> 
> Anyway, here is my 3x07-induced SethKate trash writing. Enjoy.

“Kate, can you hear me? Kate? KATE!” He's frantic as he grips her, gently trying to rouse her.  
She opens her eyes, tears following, sadness radiating off her.“Why did you hurt me?” she asks weakly, sniffling as the tears fall.

By God, Seth Gecko is a weak man. He launches forward and holds her face in his hands trying to wipe away the tears.

“No. No. I didn't mean to, Kate. I was trying to break her.”

Kate shook her head. “You can't. She played you. This was a set-up.”

“Kate. No. Listen to me, we're getting you back, okay? You're gonna be okay. You just have to fight a little longer.”

“You don't understand, do you? She played all of you. She's distracting you from the ghost so she can execute her plan.”

“Kate? Kate? What does she want? Look at me. Look at me. Focus on me.” She slouches, drained of her energy. Seth holds her tighter, yet somehow more tender than before.

“The spirit guides,” she tells him.

She breathes heavily, gasping to keep her eyes open. Her little face is scrunched in pain and exhaustion. Seth winces. He hates Amaru. He hates seeing Kate in pain.

“I'm sorry, Kate. Stay with me please. I'm sorry. Please.” He begs now. He feels like a mess off a man. The old Seth Gecko would never beg anybody to stay with him. But by God, he's changed. Everyone knows it. She's his weakness.

“I don't forgive you,” she tells him, tears spouting from her eyes as the dark make-up runs down her face.

Seth blanches. He knows what she's saying. I don't forgive you for everything you've done to me. And he gets it. He's not religious, but for Kate, he'd believe in redemption. He has to. He knows how much he and Richie fucked up the lives of the Fullers. Kate resents him for all he put her through, he thinks. First the kidnapping, then the drugs, then her death. And now? And now she's possessed by the Queen of Hell. He told her. He never meant to hurt her. He didn't. Seth was a bad man, a fucked up guy, a thief, a cheat, a liar, but he would never hurt Kate intentionally. 

He watches her slump back. He reaches for her again only to be met with a pair of red eyes and a sneer. He jumps back immediately, leaving the ring. Among all the chaos, she gets let out.  
She sneers at Seth as Scott lets her out under his possessed state. “Better luck next time, boys,” They don't stop her. They know its pointless. But Seth knows now that Kate is Amaru's weakness. They hit her hard. She's weakened.

“Fuck you,” Seth sneers to the thin air. “We'll get her back.”

And they do.

It's a week later, they're locked up in a little hotel room off a dirt-road in Mexico. Seth thinks it's reminiscent of their 'Mexican Honeymoon', as Richie had called it. It brings memories of Seth's drug-induced days. How he'd shoot up to escape the pain of losing Richie and the harsh reality of the real world. It was an escapism and he knows he's a coward instead of facing but God, he's not that strong. He's not like Richie, who's strong with his culebra instincts and intuitive mind. Not like Kate in her determination and unwavering faith. He plans and he executes. That's about has far as his strength goes.

He's still rendered weak. He's weak for the eighteen-year-old with the green eyes. She's his humanity, his center that holds him together when all else goes to hell. And he doesn't deserve her. He knows. He shouldn't be here guarding her, still trying to protect her. But he can't bring himself to leave.

“I meant it, you know,” he says, throwing her a bone, hoping she'll finally talk. She hasn't spoken to either of the Geckos since they'd saved her. She only ever said one word answers or short replies to Scott. He was very protective over her. He'd even asked Seth 'why the fuck they were still here'. Seth couldn't answer him. He had a feeling Scott already knew the reason.

Her head whips up, surprised at his decision to converse with her.

“I am sorry. I know it doesn't make up for all I put you through. All Richard and I put you through. But you gotta know I mean it. I'm a fucked-up man, Kate, and every damn human being on the planet knows I don't deserve redemption. I should be long-gone by now. I should let you and Scott get back to normality and to live in peace or go home. God knows you deserve it.”

He swears he sees the tiniest quirk of her lips at the last line. But she remains devoid as she looks at him, intent and aware.

“I am sorry for fucking up your life that day when Richard and I stormed your room at the Dew Drop Inn. I'm sorry for dragging you across the border to Mexico, to the Twister, getting you involved in the shit with the culebras. And I'm sorry about Jacob. I really am. You deserve better than this shit, Kate. I don't want you to become fucked up like me.”

“But I am fucked up,” Kate points out, laughing without emotion. 

“No, Kate, you're not--” Seth begins.

“I am,” she insists shaking her head. “Look at me. I've killed people, Seth. I stole from people. I was possessed by the Queen of Hell. I died! There is no room for normal here!”

“Kate--”

“No, Seth, don't you understand? I can't be normal again! I can't!” she's frustrated now, hot tears pouring from her eyes.

He tries to go to her, but she stops him.

“I can't pretend culebras don't exist, I can't pretend I haven't killed people, I can't pretend my parents aren't dead, I can't pretend...”

She stops, trying to collect herself. She looks so exhausted and broken. Seth thinks she's suffering from PTSD, and for that he hates himself. No teenager or anyone ever should have to go through what Kate went from with Amaru. She felt it all, saw everything she did, the people she killed. She used and abused Kate and Kate has the scars to prove it.

“You can't pretend that what, Kate?” Seth asks softly, offering her a prompt.

“I can't pretend I never met you!” she yells at him. She gets up and Seth tries to stop her, but she comes to him anyway. “I can't pretend we didn't go through what we did. I can't pretend I don't care about you both! And I can't pretend to hate you any more!”

She's crying hard now. “And I hate myself. I hate myself for not hating you! I should, right? I should fucking hate you after all you did to me! But I can't! And I hate myself for it! And I hate you for making me this way!” Kate hits his chest with her tiny fists, crying and mumbling swear words.

 

He lets her do it. He knows she's needs her release. She needs to get out her anger and he understands. He understands what it's like to feel things you can't comprehend – to feel things you shouldn't be feeling. Like the way he feels about Kate. He shouldn't. But he can't not feel that way. It's wrong and he's a bastard for feeling this way about a girl so young who has been wronged by the world but at the same time he can't let her go. He's selfish and he knows it. 

He needs Kate Fuller like he needs air to breathe and craves her like he did heroin when he was using. It's wrong and passionate and fucked up on his part, but its real.

“Sorry,” is all he says, so quietly, that he thinks she can't hear it. But she hears and her cries die down and her fists stop pounding on his chest.

“You always say that,” she murmurs.

“I know. I don't know how I can make it better.”

Kate wipes her eyes and looks up at him, strong green eyes staring into his soul. Not Amaru's. Kate. “You can't,” Kate says to him. “But I know you are, Seth. I saw it.”  
Seth gives her a questioning look.

“I saw your soul,” she clarifies. “That's what Amaru said. That you were lying about having a soul. We've all done bad things, Seth, but we all have a soul.”

He gulps. He wonders what Amaru had seen in his soul and why she'd accused him of lying about having one. He knows what his soul consists of: darkness, bitterness, anger, frustration, sadness. But he also knows he has a sliver of good in him in Richie and Kate. The only people in the world he truly cares about. 

“I know you want redemption and I want that, too. But we need time to earn it back. God forgives all but only if sins are confessed.”

He knows what she's saying. She doesn't have to spell it out for him. I can't forgive you until I forgive myself. He nods solemnly. “In time,” he promises her. He'd wait all the time in the world for her. He fears she knows that – knows how fucked he is because of her. For her. 

“In time,” she echoes, returning his small smile.

They have a long way to go, but he knows they can make it. They always do.


End file.
